An Easy Way Out
by Finary Lane
Summary: Dean didn't know what the green eyed boy they were chasing was, but he knew that if it was supernatural, it needed killing. A whimsical SPN/PJO crossover. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Supernatural do not belong to me.

Author's Note: There is a reference to something other than Supernatural or Percy Jackson an the Olympians. If you find it, you get a cookie! Or a request. Or just a high five.

 **An Easy Way Out**

by Finary Lane

''Get back over here!''

Dean sprinted after the water wraith, machete in hand. Sam followed closely behind, ducking under a flower pot as they tore down the road after the spirit. They weren't entirely sure what it was, but repeated, mysterious incidents with water caught their attention and it all led back to this guy. And if it was supernatural, then it needed killing.

Meanwhile, Percy was running for his life. _Why in Hades am I being chased by mortals again?_ He wove through the crowd with the skill of a teenage, demigod New Yorker. Behind him, his pursuers were shoving past the people rather than weaving around them, but they were faster and slowly gaining on him. A thought occurred to him and he yelled towards them.

'' If this is about St. Louis Arch, that was an _accident!_ ''

Dean and Sam exchanged a quick, confused look, but put it out of their minds, too preoccupied with their chase to care. It was more difficult than it looked, though, and chasing after the teenage wraith was exhausting. Street after street seemed to wind around each other endlessly (despite Sam insisting that streets do not wind in New York) and the three found themselves in a parking lot. Their plans for a fight were withered by the demands of their lungs and they each breathed heavily trying to catch their breath.

''You ... What...are you..?'' panted Dean.

''Why...'' continued Sam, ''Did you ... kill that little girl?''

Percy panted, using the excuse to focus on finding Anaklusmos. Much to his horror, he couldn't find it in his pocket. He vaguely recalled the clanking of something at his feet while he was being chased. He had ignored it, but in retrospect, his pen had most likely fallen out of his pocket. And this parking lot was a dead end, the only exit blocked by the two men. He cursed in ancient Greek under his breath.

''I didn't ... kill a little girl.''

Dean's anger flared at the obvious lie.

''Don't screw around with me. If you didn't do it, then why would you run away from us?''

Percy gave them an incredulous look.

''Um, you have a machete?''

Dean looked down at weapon and raised his eyebrows in begrudging defeat.

''Point taken.''

Sam was nervous. He wasn't sure what they were up against. At first, he'd thought it was a water wraith, the kid didn't really match the characteristics of one. The fact remained, however, that he had been involve in a truly ridiculous amount of cases involving exploding pipes, fountains, the occasional school and, if what the kid had been screaming earlier was to be accounted for, possibly even a monument of national importance. He could already feel a headache coming on.

''So what was that you were saying about St. Louis Arch earlier?'' Dean asked. The kid looked sheepish for a moment. Distracted with weaving a believable lie. Sam snuck around him, creeping closer as the buy opened his mouth to speak.

''Well, you see - ''

Sam knocked him out.

When Percy came to, he was handcuffed to the heater of a badly decorated motel room that did _not_ belong in New York. If the lack of noise coming from outside was any indication, he wasn't in the city anymore. He could only hear the splatter of rain and the occasional passing of cars. The walls were an awful yellow colour and the pink carpeting had been ruined by markings in black paint around him. He couldn't read it; it wasn't Greek. To his left sat Sam, oblivious to his waking as he typed away at his laptop deep in thought.

'' Nice weather we're having,'' he announced.

Sam jumped and glared at him coldly, but before he could say anything, Dean walked in proudly carrying a bag of groceries which clearly outlined the form of a pie. Dean was in an uncharacteristically good mood for someone sharing a room ''demon.''

''Look what I found- Hey, you're up! Good morning sleepy head. You look like you slept well.''

''What can I say, greasy heaters and shady motel rooms are the most important parts of beauty sleep.''

Dean gave a sharp laugh before turning serious.

'' Look. You have to tell us what you are. Don't try to act dumb; I won't buy it. We're hunters, and we're good at what we do. Now the only reason you aren't dead yet is because we don't want to be caught off guard again. So you tell us right now, and we'll make you death quick, alright?''

Percy avoided his eyes and took stock of the situation. The hunters (clearly not the silver-clad maiden ones) didn't seem scared of him at the moment. The key to his handcuffs lay on a table on the other side of the bed, next to a glass of water. It would be easy to use the water to bring the key over to him. Once he was free, he could escape. Riptide had reappeared in his pocket, so he felt confident against the two mortal men. Now all he needed was a distraction. He prayed to the gods for delivery man to ring at the door right about now.

''We'll deal with him later,'' interrupted Sam, ''Right now we need to talk about you going to hell, Dean. You know I don't approve of you going, but if you think you need to go down there then please tell me you at least have a plan.''

''Of course I have a plan Sammy. It's simple: go to hell with Crowley and get into Purgatory and from there get back here.'' Sam gave him a look.

''Or,'' the green-eyed prisoner interjected, ''you could take the elevator. Although,'' he reflected, ''it has some pretty terrible music.''

They brothers turned to him, shocked by the statement.

''What do you mean 'take the elevator'?'' Dean inquired incredulously.

Percy simply smirked triumphantly.

Before either brother could protest further, a knock came at the door.

''Hermes Delivery Service,'' a muffled voice came from beyond the door.

His smirk grew into a crooked smile.


End file.
